


Roller Skating and Reckless Decisions

by Broadwayandtears



Series: Cracks In the Ceiling [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Broken Bones, M/M, Mild Sexual Tension, Multi, Race doesn’t like him but also like, Roller skating fic, Spot’s hot and he’s an asshole, he’s very cute, nothing graphic though!, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwayandtears/pseuds/Broadwayandtears
Summary: It was supposed to be simple, just a normal night out with his friends. It wasn’t a secret that Racetrack Higgins was a huge dumbass, but nobody expected him to go to such extreme measures just to impress a strangerOrRace is an idiot and breaks his leg while trying to impress a (very attractive) asshole
Relationships: Background Albert DaSilva/Elmer, Implied David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Cracks In the Ceiling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898965
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Roller Skating and Reckless Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Broken Bones (not graphic), Mild Language  
> -  
> Hi! I’m Allie, and this is my first fic. It’s very short and I did not edit it at all, but I hope you guys like it!
> 
> A few things about me:  
> \- I love to write but I have no ideas, so I’m always down for requests (No smut tho I’m a minor and very awkward)  
> \- I’m 15 years old  
> \- I’m nice! Please feel free to talk to me whenever! 
> 
> Uh, that’s all for now! Enjoy (or don’t, but I hope you do 🥺)

“Fiiinchhh, hurry uppp!” Race groaned. Finch only sent him a glare as he continued to lace up his roller skates. It wasn’t their normal venue, seeing as Crutchie couldn’t skate, but he, Jack, and Davey had gone on an excursion to look at colleges, so they decided to mix it up. 

Race was known for being fast, hence the nickname ‘Racetrack’, so he assumed that he’d be good at skating too. Boy, was he wrong. 

He clung to the wall for dear life, his legs wobbling as he tried (and failed) to steady himself. Albert sailed past him and sent him a shit eating grin before lacing hands with Elmer. “Oh, fuck off!” Race flipped him off, loosing his balance. 

“Need some help?” Some asshole laughed. Race turned, locking eyes with the asshole, who, unfortunately for Race, was very hot. He had dark hair and eyes, and was short but muscular. He offered Race a hand, and Race took it, ignoring the red blossoming over his cheeks. “Your friends probably shouldn’t leave you unsupervised.” The boy joked. 

“Hey! I am not that bad!” Race huffed. And with that, he was determined to prove the hot boy wrong. He stood shakily and dropped the boys hand, skating off. 

Now, it was no secret that Race didn’t always think things through before doing them. He went around the ring, faster and faster, but as he approached the wall, he realized that he didn’t know how to stop. He flailed hopelessly before twisting in a last attempt to miss the wall. He fell to the ground, and a sickening crack rang in his ears. “Ugh.” He muttered, spot’s dancing in his eyes. 

“Shit, Race.” Specs was next to him. “Ow.” His head spun. “I can drive you guys, if you need.” A voice said. Race turned his head and who did he see but that hot asshole.  
—  
Race woke up in a hospital room, his leg wrapped in a cast and suspended above his bed. “Goddamit.” He mumbled as his eyes scanned the room. His friends were crammed into the chairs, most of them asleep. 

“Finally, you’re up. I thought we might never meet officially.” Race’s turned to the other side of his bed, where the boy sat, his lips curled into a smirk. “Spot Conlon.” Race snorted. “Spot? Isn’t that a dogs name?” The boy- Spot- rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, you’re one to talk. Race, was it?” 

“Racetrack Higgins, professional idiot.” Someone (probably Albert) muttered from across the room. Spot laughed, and Race just rolled his eyes. “Hey, why’re you even here? You don’t know me.” Race asked. 

“Well, seeing as you broke your ankle trying to impress me, I thought it’d be a dick move to not at least introduce myself.” “Hey! I was not trying to impress you, I was trying to prove you wrong.” Race explained, a furious blush crawling over his cheeks. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you need to tell yourself.”

“Race, Jack called. He said, and I quote, ‘Congratulations, idiot, you’ve reached pique dumbass.” Race laughed. “Tell him I said to fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, that was my fic! Validate me please (I’m kidding) (No I’m not)


End file.
